


An rince deireanach - The last dance

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Student Liam, Student Louis, Student Zayn, Teacher Harry, Teacher Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT - Harry is the school’s choreographer and Niall is known for his wonderful song writing and composing.As they are members of the school’s Drama Club, they are forced to work together for the seniors’ last musical. And as time goes, they work together in the Music Room almost everyday.Awkward flirting and falling in love ensues. P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	An rince deireanach - The last dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderasan/gifts), [Thanks for prompting!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+prompting%21%21).



"So Mr Syles, MR Horan will be working along side you for this years production." Mrs Anderson, the head finishes then leave the dance studio. Niall, Also known as 'Mr Horan' goes further into the classroom and stands in front of Harry (MR Styles).

"Okay, so let's show mr horan what we have so far!" Harry instructs to the class of 12 performing arts majors.

As the first performance is under way Niall begins to hum a tune and starts to form a song in his head that will fit the scene.

"What do you think?" Harry asks, tone border line flirty,  
"It's good. What song are you putting with it?" Niall replies honestly  
"aven't got one yet. Trying to get the dance scenes and acting scenes out of the way before asking them to sing." Harry chuckles. Niall laughs too, as he is aware of how hard it is getting students to sing in front of each other.

While Harry gets the class to run through the rest of the scenes, only roughly as they don't have props, a set or know their lines yet, Niall jots down music notes that would sound good and lyrics that would work.

At the end of the session, not a lot has been done, but Niall has a few song ideas and some music cords he can't wait to try out.

as the week goes on, Niall and Harry discuss when they are both free of classes to discuss ideas.

 

The following week, Niall is exited to let harry hear what he has come up with for scene 3.

Harry meets niall in the music room to hear the song 'Hazzard'. Once the final cord has been strung, harry is clapping saying how amazing the song is and that hey will deffinately use it.

"Do you really like it" niall mumbles  
"It's amazing Ni"  
"Thanks Haz" niall giggles.  
"I was wondering if you wan to get some lunch, there's this little cafe that-"  
"I have a class harry, Maybe some other time though?"  
"Of course" Harry sighs as Niall leaves and Harrys 12 students re-enter the room.

"Are you and MR Horan fucking?" Louis, one of the sassy kids asks. The class starts laughing.  
"No Louis, We are not"  
"Well you should be, he so fancies you. It's cute"  
"Enough Louis" Harry snaps, to which Luois rolls his eyes.

"Right, let's make a start on scene 7"

 

At the end of the day, Harry bumps into Niall in the teachers lounge, as they're both collecting work sheets and homework to grade.  
"Arry. Fancy a pint" Niall asks, harry nods immediately.

 

They end up in a pub an hour later. Dressed casually in jeans and polo shirts, agreeing on just the one pint as they have work tomorrow.

It's awkward. Neither know what to say. Is it a date? Is it friends having a drink? IS it going to lead anywhere?

"So, the, erm, show is going good, right?" Niall stutters. Harry sighs as he isn't the only one feeling nervous.  
"Yeah, erm, very good, working on scene 7 this week and hopefully 8 next week. You should come in sometime when you aren't teaching"  
"I will, had a lot on with the year 10 music exams"  
"How are they?"  
"NOT too bad, bit nervous, but they'll be fine. They're all ready so it's just a case of not panicking"  
"That's good then. So how's the family?"

They continue making idle chit chat for an hour until they call it a night, its only 8:15 and they're both knackered.

 

The next day at work, Niall has gelled his hair slightly. It doesn't go un noticed. By anyone.  
Nialls hair is normally just left, fluffy and blonde on to of his head, so for him to do something with it, is big news.

"Hair looks, erm, looks good Niall" Harry stutters.  
"Thanks, i just, well, i thought i'd, give gel a go"  
"IT looks-"

"Looking good mr H" Louis smirks  
"Oh, thank you Louis" niall mumbles.  
"Not a problem" He says looking a harry as if to say 'that's how it's done'

 

At the end of class, harry wants to talk to niall again  
"It suits your face. I mean, you know, because you have a nice one, erm, face that is, not, not anything else. You should style it more often"  
"Oh, erm thank you arry, was a bit nervous it would look stupid, i'm glad you like it" Niall smiles  
"It does. look good i mean"  
"Thanks, i like your face" Niall blurts and harry laughs "I mean, you're pretty, and i like your face"  
"We should go out some time, i mean, i in terms of being a stud, i already have the S T D, i just need U" Harry says, cringing at his own line being said out loud.  
"Erm- Not one of your best lines haha"

 

Harry is now avoiding niall at all costs. That line was the worst, like what even was it? Shocking!!

 

2 weeks later harry is over it and they start working in the music room at every chance they get. They work on ideas for the acting scenes, the dance scenes, write a few songs and plays some tunes to get the melodies for the backing tracks.

Niall doesn't mention the elephant in the room so neither does harry.

 

4 weeks later, Niall asks harry to go for dinner with him. Harry agrees and thet's where they find themselves, on a saturday night in Nandos. It starts of slow but as they have a couple more beers they are a slightly tipsy and leave and just ge t a KFC instead.

"Arry. You're pretty" Niall mumbles in the queue, leaning against harry as his own balance is way off.  
"So are you Niall, mine" harry replies nipping slightly at nialls skin. They are so caught up in leaving purple marks on each other that they don't notice the shop door opening and Louis walking in with his two best friend Liam and Zayn. 

They all laugh at the scene, and louis gets a couple of pictures to laugh at later, before making his presence known.

"Hey Mr S" he says casually as niall whines from the lack of attention.  
"Louis,what are you doing here" he asks, sobering up a lot.  
"Getting chicken wi the lads" he nods towards Liam and Zayn who are sat on the bench waiting.  
Niall looks around now, blushing when he notices Louis smirking.

"liathróidí" Niall mutters  
"HUH?" Louis and harry say in unison  
"Balls" he replies and they both laugh.

 

After getting chicken and going back to harry's they are sat on the couch watching the X Factor.

"do you wana stay over?" harry mutters, nipping nialls neck again.  
"Hmmm, sure" he replies and they both head upstairs, chicken long forgotten again.

 

a few weeks later the show is half way through and so far only one person forgot their lines, Louis improvised and no-one noticed. God bless Louis Tomlinson.

once the final song has ended and the curtain is drawn, Harry and Niall cheer at the success, embrasing each other in a hug.

 

"go léir i gá go bhfuil tú" Harry stumbles, trying to remember the pronunciation.

"All i need is you" Niall mumbles

Harry smiles stupidly and Louis pushes niall into him muttering 'just snog already'

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... how was it??


End file.
